Silencio De Amor
by GabriellaNivans
Summary: Él se enamoro de un hombre prohibido. Él entrego su corazón sin importarle las consecuencias. Él termino viviendo en mentiras. N/A: Los personajes no me pertencen son propiedad de Capcom.


**Silencio De Amor**

Suelen decirle mentiras tan hermosas

Lo pudo escuchar y vivió todas sus mentiras

Le entrego su corazón fue lo que más lo destruyo

Ahora es un hombre de cristal que se quiebra lentamente.

— Sangre De Bestia de Gabriella S.

 **S** u cabeza no dejaba de pensar en aquella sonrisa, no podía describirla con sus propias palabras ya que su corazón lo cegaba completamente era muy complicado explicar aquellas emociones que sintió la primera vez que lo vio. Era como sentirse enamorado por primera vez, Piers pensaba que era imposible porque había escuchado a sus amigos decir "Nadie se vuelve a enamorar como la primera vez que entregaste tu corazón", sin embargo así entrego su corazón a un hombre cuyos sentimientos no podían ser correspondidos porque solo lo vio una sola vez, tenía la esperanza de volverlo verlo sabía que si el destino los quería juntos lo volvería a ver de una manera sorprendente y así fue.

¿Cómo no olvidar ese momento? Si formaba parte de su corazón.

 **Octubre, 2009**

 _Piers había optado por ir al centro comercial de la ciudad a buscar el regalo perfecto para el cumpleaños de Paige, hace tanto tiempo que no le compraba algo a su hermana menor ya que siempre en esta época del año solía estar en algún operativo y/o misión en el ejercicito. Este año fue diferente a lo que él había planeado, en fin decidió entrar a la librería sabía a la perfección que Paige era una apasionada por la literatura juvenil, al entrar escucho una campanita sonar no se le hizo nada fuera de lo normal, en lo que si se percato fue que estaba lleno el sitio de puras chicas de la misma edad de su hermana, «Lectoras compulsivas por todas partes», pensó el joven soldado._

 _No tenía ni la menor idea a donde dirigirse a Paige le gustaba leer libros bastante extraños últimamente. Piers llego a la conclusión de comprar lo más raro que pudiera encontrar en este sitió por lo que tuvo que recorrer alrededor de diez libreros para encontrar el libro perfecto para su hermana en cuanto lo sostuvo en sus manos a la alarma del lugar se activó, dio la media vuelta y vio una multitud de gente corriendo hacia la entrada del centro comercial ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Dejo el libro en su lugar para observar a su alrededor y vio un cuerpo tirado mientras era devorado por el guardia de seguridad._

 _Anonadado por la situación salió corriendo lo antes posible había escuchado cosas terribles sobre el uso de armas biológicas y de los ataques que existían en estos últimos años ha incrementado la tasa de números de accidente, lo cual no era para nada bueno puesto que todos podían ser víctimas. Mientras corría hacia una salida posible veía como cada persona era atrapada por un infectado, esto provocaba que su corazón latiera intensamente por lograr sobrevivir de este suceso nunca en su carrera como militar vio algo como esto suceder, pero era consciente de que existía puesto que el sargento de su unidad les informaba sobre estos peligros para que tuvieran precaución en cada misión que llevaran a cabo._

 _Sin despegar su mirada continuo corriendo podía escuchar los gritos de dolor de aquella gente, una lágrima se le escapó de su ojo, nunca en su vida había experimentado un miedo así como este, logro después del todo en llegar a una área "segura" y se detuvo para coger un poco de oxigeno Logre sobrevivir, ahora debo de buscar una salida», volvió a pensar Piers._

 _Quedaba muy pocas personas que intentaban correr por su vida, de pronto vio a una joven mujer que tropezó con una mochila, aquella joven cayo de rodillas en cuanto se iba a levantar se escuchó un ruido extraño, el cual provenía del techo Piers alzo su mirada hacia arriba y vio una enorme criatura de color rojo con unas garras filosas que cayó encima de la joven dándole un golpe bastante fuerte, el cual le provoco instantáneamente la muerte._

 _Piers se quedó boquiabierto trato de moverse y no pudo hacerlo en aquel momento esto iba ser el fin de su vida no volvería ver a su hermana sonreír cuando le regalaban libros, a su madre y a su padre sobretodo._

 _El licker se fue acercando lentamente hacia Piers y emitió un sonido aguado. Piers se cubrió los oídos de lo aturdido que se encontraba comenzó a retroceder hacia atrás mientras el licker lo seguía al mismo tiempo ¿Qué iba a suceder ahora? No contaba con una arma para defenderse de esta arma biológica. Sigo caminando hacia atrás hasta chocar con un cuerpo humano un poco robusto, de reojo se percató que era un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos color azules, traía puesto un uniforme de la BSAA y en su mano sostenía un rifle de asalto._

 _Pudo escuchar disparos provenir de aquella arma, aún seguía cubriendo los oídos mientras observaba como el monstruo caía con cada bala que atravesaba en su cuerpo hasta verlo caer cubierto de sangre._

 _— ¿Estas bien? ¿Te han mordido? — le pregunto aquel hombre con un tono de preocupación en su voz. Al ver que no respondía volvió hacer la misma pregunta, pero en esta ocasión lo miró a ver fijamente a los ojos. — ¿Te has lastimado? ¿Te mordieron? — su tono de voz era tan desesperado, sin obtener una respuesta el soldado de la BSAA comenzó a revisarlo para verificar que no tuviera algún daño en particular y al darse cuenta que no tenía nada poso su mirada hacia el joven. — Ven, conmigo vamos para que te revise un paramédico._

 _Piers asintió._

 _Pestañaba varias veces y veía como aquel hombre lo cogía de la mano hacia una salida. Una luz cegadora apareció cuando logro ver la puerta de salida._

 ** _»_** **** ** _«_**

 _Abrió los ojos poco a poco su vista de iba aclarando y se percató que estaba en una cama del Hospital Memories ¿Cómo termino aquí? ¿Qué le había pasado? Miro a su alrededor y en el sofá de su habitación vio dormido a un hombre fornido lucía agotado ¿Quién era aquel hombre? Ese soldado de la BSAA le había salvado la vida en aquel centro comercial sin él no estaría aquí. Se levantó de la cama poco a poco sin desconectarse los cables y camino hacia el soldado, se fue acercando hacia él hasta lograr llegar._

 _No podía evitar dejar de mirarlo estaba demasiado agradecido con él por salvarle la vida. Piers comenzó a acariciarle el rostro a ese hombre tan suave su piel y pudo ver una ligera sonrisa mientras dormía, la cual lo enamorado por completo. Pudo percatarse que el hombre fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron._

 _—Estas despierto. — exclamó con felicidad el soldado de la BSAA. — ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Mejor? Me sacaste un susto porque no reaccionabas hace días en aquel ataque._

 _Piers alzó una ceja._

 _¿Días? ¿Cuánto estuvo aquí? ¿Sus padres lo sabían? Tantas preguntas pasaban por su mente, pero podía preguntar al soldado, además era increíble que estuviera a su lado en este momento inesperado de su vida._

 _—Claro que sí. — comentó Piers. — Estoy mejor, ¿Quién eres? — preguntó directamente. Sentía mucha curiosidad por saber de ese hombre que le salvó la vida._

 _—Oh, no nos hemos presentado. Que falta de educación de mi parte. — replicó el hombre. — Soy Chris, Chris Redfield. Posiblemente hayas escuchado cosas sobre mi pasado._

 _¿Chris Redfield? Nunca había escuchado ese nombre antes o tal vez sí, pero no lo recordaba con exactitud, debía ser alguien importante para que haya mencionado su pasado de esa manera tan ligera._

 _—Mucho gusto. — dijo el joven estrechando su mano contra la de Chris. — Soy Piers Nivans. «Y tú futuro amor» se dijo dentro de sus pensamientos._

 _Chris le dedico una sonrisa dulce a Piers esto hizo que se sonrojara un poco, jamás un hombre le sonría de esa forma como lo hizo Chris ¿Era posible? Es decir, nadie hacia eso con un desconocido o al menos que se hayan conocido antes y no lo recuerdo, nah es bastante estúpido en creer en eso._

 _» «_

 _Ese mismo día lo dieron de alta y Chris se había ofrecido a llevarlo hasta su casa puesto que aún continuaba con algo de preocupación en su carrera de trabajo nunca vio desmayarse a una persona de miedo por estar en una situación de ese tipo._

 _Durante del trayecto hacia el apartamento de Piers, charlaban sobre sus vidas y Piers trataba de conocer un poco de Chris, le parecía un hombre tan sexy, sensual y sexy ¿Ya dijo Sexy? Era difícil no distraerse con esos músculos que tenía._

 _— ¿Esta es tu casa? — preguntó Chris mientras giraba el volante hacia la derecha. — Es hermosa, espero que nos volvamos a ver para tomar unos tragos._

 _Piers rodó los ojos._

 _—Por supuesto que sí. — contestó Piers. — Me encantaría ir a beber uno tragos. Y ¿No quieres subir a tomar algo? La verdad no sé cómo pagarte por lo que hiciste por mí ese día, sino hubieras llegado no tengo ni idea que habría sido de mí._

 _Chris sonrió._

 _—No tienes que hacerlo Piers. — afirmó Chris. — Mi misión en esta vida, es salvar vidas y luchar contra el bioterrorismo._

 _A Piers no le gustaba dejar las cosas siguió insistiendo hasta que Chris se rindió y aceptó recibir un pago de ese favor, lo cual le disgustaba mucho porque no le gustaba recibir cosas de otras personas._

Piers con solo recordarlo su corazón latía habían pasado alrededor de un año desde ese suceso después del todo tardo mucho tiempo sin saber algo de Chris hasta que decidió ingresar a la BSAA donde se convirtió en su mentor, capitán y Crush, lo cual Paige le había puesto las "3C" del enamoramiento de Piers Nivans, era muy obvio en su casa demostrar sentimientos hacia Chris, sin embargo en el trabajo trataba de comportarse como un soldado y buen amigo de Chris puesto que quería seguir estando a su lado sin importarle sino era correspondido como tal, aunque no duró mucho tiempo en convertirse en su amante anhelaba ser la relación formal de Chris Redfield, es decir no era posible porque era un hombre casado.

Regresando a la triste realidad de su vida donde estaba más solo que nunca (En el sentido de relación sentimental). Caminaba por los pasillos de la BSAA había recibido un comunicado de su capitán solicitando su apoyo en cuanto a un trabajo en especial cuando Chris le pedía ayuda era porque tenía papeleo de dos días seguidos ¿Por qué un soldado lo hace si un administrador se debe de encargar de eso? Bueno, también podría hacerlo una secretaria ya que la función de los soldados era combatir el bioterrorismo no hacer papeleo.

Suspiro.

Llego a la oficina de Chris con una sonrisa energética como solía hacerlo cada día, toco la puerta y pudo escuchar aquella voz que lo hacía enamorarse cada día más.

— ¡Puedes pasar! — gritó Chris desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Piers asintió.

— Capitán. — dijo Piers.

Chris suspiro.

—Piers, hemos hablado de eso. — explicó Chris. — Solo dime Chris, porque siento que "capitán" es muy formal entre nosotros dos.

Asintió.

—Vale, Chris ¿Dónde está el papeleo? — preguntó Piers.

Chris sonrió.

—No hay papeleo, simplemente lo hice para verte soldado. — respondió Chris con una voz seductora. «Para poder verte desnudo y hacerte mi propiedad», pensó Chris.

—Solo hubieras ido a mi apartamento. — replicó Piers.

—Tú sabes que no puedo entrar.

Piers puso los ojos en blanco

Sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería Chris con esas palabras. Se creía que Jill los estuvo espiando para saber si eran ciertos los rumores que daban algunos de sus compañeros, aunque obviamente Chris lo negó todo diciéndole a Jill "No te soy infiel, solamente ando ocupado con el trabajo" por otro lado, Piers sentía que era la típica mentira de infidelidad que se podía dar a una mujer.

Cogió un sobre color blanco que dejo Chris en el escritorio de una manera disimulado, y pudo ver que su amante le guiño el ojo, lo cual provocó un sonrojo en el rostro del menor. Como de costumbre se despidió y salió de la oficina para irse a su casa ya que su turno había finalizado, sentía una curiosidad dentro de su interior por leer la carta que le dio Chris, ahora para no levantar sospechas Chris le escribía a Piers los lugares donde se podían ver.

Cogió un poco de aire.

Su consciente le decía que estaba haciendo mal en salir con un hombre casado en cambio su corazón le suplicaba que se quedará a lado de su amante porque no soportaría no corresponder a dicho sentimiento era como una necesidad principal, en ocasiones pensaba ¿Qué haría cuando Jill lo descubriera? Sería un golpe horrible para la mujer, además sus padres estarían decepcionado de él porque iba en contra de los principios morales que le enseñaron desde pequeño a parte recordó que sus padres aceptaron su orientación sexual, sin embargo con ciertas condiciones la primera consistía en no demostraciones públicas con su pareja, la segunda no casarse con un hombre porque era antinatural según en su familia y por ultimo no adoptar niños. Eran las tres condiciones un poco deprimentes puesto que no podía cumplir su sueño de casarse algún y envejecer con el hombre que amaba con todo su corazón, aunque si estaba agradecido con sus padres por haberlo aceptado después del todo había escuchado casos donde la familia desterraba a su hijo por sus preferencias sexuales y que terminaban en la calle, Piers tenía un amigo de nombre Jamie que le pasó algo similar, su amigo tuvo una gran ventaja que termino compartiendo apartamento con Piers porque él sentía horrible dejarlo en la calle sin ningún apoyo psicológico y moral.

Subió a su coche mientras sostenía el sobre que le dio Chris, su corazón latía de la adrenalina que sentía. Sin dudarlo lo abrió, y abrió la hoja para leerla, sus manos temblaban sentía un miedo a que Jill lo descubriera todo y toda su carrera militar se fuera terminando por una aventura con su Capitán.

 _Querido Piers:_

 _Sé que ya no podemos asistir a los mismos lugares de siempre porque mi esposa lo descubrirá todo, eso no nos quitará nuestros encuentros sabes que te amo demasiado y no voy a perderte por una simple estupidez, sé que el amor no se dice con palabras sino se demuestra es lo que estoy tratando de hacer, quiero que te sientas importante en mi vida y eres demasiado especial para mí Piers._

 _Posiblemente te esté aburriendo con mi sermón sobre el amor, pero ten en cuenta que si voy a demostrar que te amo lo suficiente para merecerte. Eres una persona fantástica, desde que nos conocimos no te he podido sacar de mis pensamientos y te has convertido en alguien valioso en mi corazón._

 _No es una despidida ni ningún adiós. Simplemente quiero decirte lo mucho que me importa esta relación por si llega a suceder algo entre nosotros que no lo esperábamos venir._

 _Ya iré directamente a lo que te quiero mencionar Piers Nivans, nos vemos en la noche a las fueras de la ciudad como a las nueve de la noche, quiero decirte algo personalmente y no puedo expresarlo en esta carta._

 _Con Amor, Chris._

¿Qué era esta carta? ¿Qué querrá decirle Chris? Todo podía suceder, y esa carta se entendía como una ruptura. No podía ser posible que vayan a terminar, no tenía ni idea que hacer si llegaran a terminar probablemente su corazón se convertiría en un frágil cristal. Recargo su cabeza sobre el asiento para medir un poco la situación la carta podía ser tanto positiva o negativa a la vez.

—Pero, Chris no rompería conmigo. — se decía para él mismo. — O tal vez, su esposa descubrió todo, es imposible siempre hemos tratado de no decir y mucho menos levantar sospechas sobre nuestro amorío.

Despejo su mente un poco para poder conducir hacia su casa y así evitar cualquier accidente de tráfico por estar distraído con sus pensamientos. Puso las llaves en el arrancador y salió del estacionamiento subterráneo, sin despejar la mirada del frente prendió el estéreo de su coche para relajarse un poco siempre le tenía en la estación de rock dado que era fan de ese género musical en ocasiones también disfrutaba un poco de rock pesado.

De pronto apareció la canción _In The End de Linkin Park_ , cuyo grupo musical era uno de sus favoritos.

 _All I know_

 _Time is a valuable thing_

 _Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings_

 _Watch it count down to the end of the day_

 _The clock ticks life away_

 _It's so unreal_

Comenzó a cantar la canción, aunque sonara desafinado por no ser un experto en cuanto al canto. Cantaba cuando tenía una preocupación o duda respecto a una cuestión personal de su vida, la carta de Chris lo dejo pensando muchas cosas tanto buenas o malas en su relación no se podían acabar casi dos años de un romance debían de durar más por las promesas hechas, siempre se debían de cumplir las promesas que se le hacen a la persona que tanto amabas con todo tu corazón.

 **»** **«**

 **Chris**

 **D** esde que lo conoció supo que su amor iba a convertir en algo eterno sin importarle las consecuencias que tuviera al respecto estaba arriesgando demasiado en su vida como perder a su esposa y su gran puesto en la BSAA que adora bastante, pero en el amor todo se puede valer como este gran sacrificio que estaba haciendo en tener un amante y más porque se trataba de un hombre. Muchas personas dirán que es antinatural puesto que lo consideran algo fuera de lo normal, sin embargo no era así todo es diferente si las personas de la sociedad abrieran un poco su mente no existiría este tipo de problema ya que todos se merecen el respeto sin importar su preferencia sexual.

Apago su portátil debía de ir al encuentro con Piers, pero antes pensaba en ir a casa con su esposa para decirle que tenía trabajo por la noche no la llamaba ya que prefería decírselo en persona puesto que Jill ya desconfiaba de él desde aquella vez donde lo vio salir del apartamento de Piers con la camisa semi abrochada a altas horas de la noche desde ese momento ha tratado de no ser descubierto en cuanto a su infidelidad que ha ocultado durante casi dos años. Guardo sus cosas y salió de la oficina, miró su reloj solamente contaba con una hora y media para llevar a cabo su plan.

Chris no sentía ningún remordimiento por estar engañando a Jill al contrario sentía una libertad extraordinaria en su interior que ya faltaba poco para dar por terminada su matrimonio para ser oficialmente de Piers Nivans, aquel joven soldado que le robo su corazón hace un tiempo. Era difícil no pensar en ese joven después del todo él ha hecho cosas magnificas en el trabajo y en su relación es como si fuera su primer amor porque nadie lo había hecho experimentar estas emociones antes, claro su primera novia lo hice, sin embargo ya no volvió a sentir esa sensación de enamoramiento como lo ha hecho con Piers.

Piers…

Un joven que tiene la creencia que el amor es el sentimiento más puro.

Un joven que entrega todo en su noviazgo.

Un joven dispuesto a correr riesgos en esta relación y conociendo los riesgos.

Salió del estacionamiento de la BSAA para ir a su casa donde Jill lo estaría esperando. Llegaba un momento que se sentía agotado por mentirle a su esposa y quería romper este silencio de amor, pero no podía hacerlo hasta que Piers estuviera de acuerdo.

Suspiro.

Tantas mentiras que le ha dicho a su esposa.

Tantas mentiras que le ha dicho a Claire.

Tantas mentiras que se ha dicho a él mismo.

¿Qué pensarían sus padres si estuvieran vivos? Estarían decepcionados de él por todo el daño que ha causado a su familia, es decir tenía una ventaja en esto ya que no tenía un hijo todavía puesto que iba ser sencillo divorciarse de Jill. Una tristeza invadió sus pensamientos sentía una culpa terrible en estar haciendo todo esto, Jill estaría decepcionada de él porque le hizo falsas promesas que jamás lograra cumplirle en su matrimonio.

Sin percatarse llego a su casa y vio en el garaje que estaba el coche de Jill sabía perfectamente que la encontraría a esta hora de la noche. Debía ser directo con ella y no levantar ninguna sospecha en especial sobre el lugar donde irá más al rato. Estaciono el coche por un segundo se quedó dudando si realmente iba a continuar con esta gran mentira de su vida, apagó el coche y bajo.

Pudo escuchar a su perro ladrar desde el otro extremo de la puerta, ahora Jill había confirmado su llegada. Abrió la puerta de la casa en eso vio a Oreo correr hacia él para recibirlo era algo típico de estas mascotas esperar con emoción a su dueño, además oreo tenía una trágica historia, la cual no le gustaba a Chris recordarla en lo absoluto.

— ¡Estoy en casa! — gritó Chris mientras cerraba la puerta principal.

No recibió ninguna respuesta de Jill.

—Lo siento, estaba ocupada. — contestó Jill mientras bajaba de las escaleras, se le podía ver una gran sonrisa en su rostro y traía algo en sus manos. —Tengo una sorpresa que darte en la cena. — continuó diciendo la mujer rubia.

Chris tenía que rechazar la cena que había preparado su esposa porque tenía cosas que hacer con Piers. Sabía a la perfección que saldría libre de esta porque ya lo había hecho antes.

—Jill, discúlpame otra vez por rechazar tu cena. — replicó Chris seriamente. — Tengo que regresar a la BSAA para hacer guardia, podrías decírmela en otra ocasión.

Jill fijó su mirada hacia su marido al parecer la mujer conocía esa mentira por parte de Chris y no iba a permitirlo más este engaño tan cruel.

— ¿Con Piers Nivans? — le preguntó Jill directamente a Chris. — Sé que te estás viendo con él después del trabajo, Beth me lo ha dicho.

—Sabes perfectamente que Piers, es el mejor soldado que tengo en mi unidad y es requerido porque sin él no lograría estar de pie enfrente de ti. — Hemos tenido misiones que por poco no logro sobrevivir y gracias a Piers lo he hecho ya que me apoya. — comentó Chris.

Jill cogió un poco de aire antes de decir una sola palabra.

—Vale, pero comeremos el postre antes de cenar. — le replicó Jill.

Chris asintió.

Estaba dispuesto a quedarse solamente a comer postre con su esposa y así no levantar más rumores frente de ella. Se dirigieron hacia el comedor donde Chris movió la silla para sentarse mientras Jill iba a la cocina por el famoso postre. « ¿Qué sorpresa será?», pensó Chris. Simplemente que no sea nada negativo para su romance con el teniente Nivans.

 **Piers**

Cerró la puerta de su apartamento, vio a Jamie con los pies sobre la mesita del centro mientras bebía una lata de cerveza. Dejo sus llaves encima de la mesa de la entrada y se dirigió hacia el sofá donde se encontraba su amigo viendo el televisor; se dejó caer sobre el sofá dando un gran suspiro le preocupaban muchas cosas sobre su relación con Chris.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Jamie dejando la cerveza en la mesa y puso pausa a la película que estaba viendo.

Piers se limitó a coger un poco de aire.

—Es Chris. — respondió Piers. — Me ha dado una carta y siento que quiere romper conmigo.

Jamie alzó una ceja.

Él consideraba como una pareja unida, amorosa y mostraban apoyo mutuamente, así que no era posible una ruptura entre ellos. Por lo contrario, Piers le mostro la carta a su mejor amigo para que lo aconsejara al respecto de la situación que estaba pasando en estos momentos.

Solamente esperaba que no fuera a pasar nada grave con Chris Redfield, aquel hombre prohibido.

 **Chris**

Jill había regresado con el postre, el cual era un pastel de tres leches con cajeta una de las debilidades de Chris ante esa clase de postres. La mujer se sentó enfrente de su marido para tener una conversación seria se le podía ver una expresión facial sumamente alegre por saber que se venían cosas mejores en su relación, por otro lado Chris estaba desesperado por irse a ver a Piers sentía que el tiempo no le iba a justar lo suficiente, esto hizo que Jill se percatará de la ansiedad de su esposo.

— ¿Qué prisa tienes? — preguntó Jill al ver la expresión facial de Chris. — Siempre tienes mucha prisa por irte, sé que debo de confiar en ti por aquella charla que tuvimos sobre tu supuesto amorío con Piers, pero fueron ideas mías porque no tenía confianza en ti.

—Jill, en verdad siento si te he estado lastimado en este transcurso del tiempo, pero tengo que estar preparado cuando las personas necesiten de mí. — contestó Chris. — ¿Cuál es la sorpresa que quieres decirme?

Jill sonrió tímidamente.

—Comencé a preocuparme porque mi periodo no llego el mes pasado ni este por lo que decidí hacerme una prueba de embarazo cacera y este fue el resultado. — dijo la mujer entregándole la prueba a Chris.

¿Era posible? ¿Cuándo sucedió que no se percató? Ahora si estaba en serios problemas por esto, todo su plan se fue por la borda ya que debía permanecer al lado de Jill por él bebe, no podía dejarlo sola con su hijo. Chris comprendía el no tener padres a su lado cuando más los necesitan por eso estaba dispuesto a hacer otro sacrificio.

—Estoy embaraza desde hace dos meses. — confesó Jill.

—Eso es fantástico Jill. — exclamó Chris con alegría en su voz. — No puedo creerlo, pensaba que iba a tardar, pero me has dicho la mejor noticia de mi vida Jill.

Chris abrazó a su esposa fuertemente le sorprendió mucho la noticia de que iba ser padre, sin embargo se sentía orgulloso de saberlo por fin le daría a su hijo lo que nunca tuvo tras haber perdido a sus padres de una manera trágica. Y posteriormente la beso en los labios suavemente, nunca en su mente pasaba que iba a lograr algo como esto.

— ¿Te quedarás a cenar? — preguntó Jill con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Chris estaba indeciso de quedarse ya que le hizo una promesa al joven soldado y la debía de cumplir a toda costa sin importarle nada.

—No puedo. — contestó Chris. — Será la última que lo haga, además después de esa noticia tan importante necesitas de mí.

Jill le dedico una sonrisa a Chris.

 **Piers**

Después de enseñarle la carta a su amigo, se quedó pasmado ante las palabras de Chris Redfield se podría interpretar en doble sentido podía el final de una relación o el comienzo de algo nuevo. Jamie no sabía que decirle al respecto a Piers ante lo acontecido, le regreso la carta a Piers con una expresión de asombro ante las palabras mencionadas.

La situación de Piers Nivans se estaba convirtiendo en un drama verdadero ya que haría no tenía otra alternativa que soportar el golpe duró de su relación con Chris todo tenía un hermoso comienzo y el final era deprimente, es decir sabía que Chris pronto lo mandará a freír espárragos tarde que temprano así que debí de estar preparado para esa oscuridad que se veía venir a su vida.

—Es como tú dices Piers. — replicó Jamie tristemente. — Hasta ya les había puesto nombre como pareja porque son tan tiernos juntos.

Piers sonrió ante sus palabras.

— ¿Cómo nos habías puesto? Quiero decir, me interesa saberlo. — comentó Piers con curiosidad.

—Nivanfield. — dijo Jaime entre risas. — Es una combinación de tu apellido con el de Chris.

—Wow, es muy tierno Jamie. — dijo Piers. — Creo que voy a coger el riesgo de esto, sé que las personas se van y aparecen otras en nuestra vida.

Sus palabras suenan dolorosas de su parte y con un poco de sinceridad. Estaba dispuesto a enfrentar su realidad, además un romance con un hombre casado no funcionaba mucho ya que ambos estaban mintiendo a la sociedad y a sus seres queridos.

Todo sucede por algo.

 **»** **«**

Se había hecho la hora de irse a su encuentro con Chris iba preparado mental para cualquier cosa mientras conducía escapaban lágrimas de sus ojos sentía como un presentimiento de que Chris lo dejaría para siempre y tendría que coger otro rumbo en su vida para no volverlo a ver nunca más dado que no deseaba tener heridas abiertas en su corazón una vez más.

Cuando se detuvo en un semáforo cuando la luz estaba en rojo, se limpió sus lágrimas para que no lo vieran llorar por debilidad ante el amor. Continuo conduciendo hacia las afuera de la ciudad, le subió el volumen al estéreo siempre le servía para estos momentos de estrés y suspenso en su vida privada ¿Quién lo diría? Piers Roger Nivans sufriendo de amor una vez más y en esta ocasión con un hombre prohibido en el pasado se había enamorado de un soldado de nombre Dylan Collingwood, quien convirtió su vida en un infierno puesto que él lo traiciono de una manera horrible nunca pensó en ser humillado de esta manera, pero gracias a él se había hecho un joven bastante fuerte para poder enfrentar ese tipo de problemas.

 _I'm just trying to breathe_

 _Just trying to figure it out_

 _Because I built this monster_

 _Watching crumbling down_

 _I said_

 _Then I lost it all_

Le cambio de estación porque comenzaría a volver a llorar por la melodía deprimente que sonaba en el estéreo en estos instantes prefería escuchar algo de pop ya que estaban pasando canciones corta venas en el radio y para acabarla termino lloviendo como todo típico verano en la ciudad «Maldición, ¿Por qué ahora?», pensó Piers.

Encendió los parabrisas para tener una mejor visibilidad ante el camino hacia su escondite con Chris simplemente esperaba que fuera algo rápido porque si la lluvia empeora más termina en su coche esperando a que dejará de llover un poco. Escuchaba el sonido del parabrisas pasar una y otra vez, de pronto al llegar no vio el coche de su amante, miro la hora en el estéreo y al parecer ya era un poco tarde ¿Dónde estará? Ya debería haber llegado, apago su coche para evitar gastar batería.

Sacó su celular, reviso si no tenía ningún mensaje de Chris y no había nada. Lanzó el teléfono atrás del asiento y se recargo sobre el asiento se quedó pensando el porqué de todo esto. ¿Cómo termino saliendo con Chris y metiéndose en este problema? Era fácil y todo por un puto beso que dieron aquella vez en la Academia de la BSAA.

 **Abril, 2010**

 _El sonido del silbato hacia que se estresara más de lo que ya se encontraba Piers, corría sin parar desde hace aproximadamente veinte minutos, logro darle una vuelta completa a la pista y todavía le faltaba más. Quería detenerse, pero no podía hacerlo, Chris corría a su lado para hacerle apoyo moral en cuanto a su entrenamiento, Chris deseaba verlo formar parte de su equipo y por ningún motivo iba a permitir que este joven quedara fuera._

 _—Tú puedes. — le dijo Chris._

 _Piers continuaba corriendo hasta aventurarse dentro del pequeño bosque donde estaba el sendero, Chris aún seguía a su lado dándole apoyo, jamás conocía a alguien como Chris. Y Aquí vamos de nuevo a detenerse en el mismo lugar de ayer, ya no podía continuar corriendo sentía sus piernas temblar de lo agotada que estaban, comenzó a respirar profundo y a sacar el aire para reponerse no se podía dar por vencido._

 _— ¡Animo Piers! ¡Tú puedes! ¡Continua! — gritaba Chris._

 _No podía hacerlo estaba cansando que quería tirar la toalla y regresar a casa con la gran marca que trae consigo desde aquel día._

 _—No puedo hacerlo. — comentó Piers agotado._

 _Chris se detuvo enfrente de él, lo observaba fijamente a los ojos y notar en su mirada desilusión lentamente se acercó a su rostro y lo cogió pudo ver un sonrojo ¿A qué se le debía eso? Piers esquivo la mirada de Chris, no quería cometer algún error y mucho menos sentir emociones enfrente de él._

 _—Mírame a los ojos. — suplico Chris._

 _Piers movió la cabeza, no estaba en sus planes toparse con los ojos azules de Chris, no quería arruinarle la vida en lo absoluto._

 _— ¡Mírame a los ojos! — suplico otra vez Chris._

 _Piers giró su mirada hacia los ojos de Chris tan perfectos y hermosos sus ojos que no podía resistirse a sacar una sonrisa boba de su rostro, siempre hacía esto con algún chico de su interés, sin embargo ¿Por qué tuvo que ser él? Se pudo fijar en otro hombre y no en Chris._

 _—Te estoy mirando. — exclamó Piers tratando de no sollozar._

 _Chris acaricio el rostro del joven haciendo que aún continuara sonrojándose bastante, fue haciendo que Piers se fuera acercando lentamente hacía él, pero no podía conseguirlo ya que Piers trataba de separarse de él, no se lo iba a permitir deseaba mucho besarlo en los labios, no pudo conciliar el sueño la noche anterior por estar pensando en ese joven de cabello castaño. En fin, Piers se negaba y al final permitió que sus labios se fueran rozando poco a poco hasta poder conseguir unirse apasionadamente, movieron sus labios hacia arriba y posteriormente hacia abajo, Piers sentía vergüenza por esto y más porque estaba rompiendo su promesa antes de irse de la casa de sus padres, esto si iba ser difícil de hacerlo, podía sentir como necesitaba a Chris por lo que se aferraba a sus labios lo deseaba y lo quería para él solamente. Se separaron y se quedaron mirando a los ojos, en esta ocasiones Piers beso a Chris mientras puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello, no lo quería dejar ir estaba siendo egoísta, pero en el amor era necesario para lograr tener un corazón. Chris se separó de él y cogió la mano de Piers._

 _—No sé qué acabó de hacer. — dijo Chris un poco avergonzado, miraba a su alrededor y no había nadie ahí más que Piers y él_

 _—Tengo que irme. — dijo Piers._

 _Después de haber salido corriendo de esa manera, llegó a los vestidores para coger un descansado lejos de Chris desde su primer encuentro aquella vez en el centro comercial las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente y no lo esperaba venir. De pronto, escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse y justamente era Chris._

 _Ahora, recordaba que desde su primera mirada comenzó a sentir una sensación extraña en su interior por lo que toda la noche pasó pensando y descifrándolo, y pudo notar que debía de coger un riesgo en su vida. Llego a la Academia, no veía por ningún lado a Piers, corrió hacia los vestidores y lo encontró sollozando ¿A qué se debía esto? ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Había hecho algo malo? Probablemente sí porque ningún hombre besa a otro hombre como lo sucedido._

 _— ¿Estas bien? Lo lamento en serio. — explicó Chris. — No sé qué me paso haya afuera._

 _Piers elevó su mirada hacía Chris, tenía los ojos hinchados por sollozar bastante en tan solo unos minutos._

 _—Me gusto. — murmuro Piers en eso apareció otra vez el sonrojo de su rostro. — Me gusto, la forma en que nuestros labios se unieron, esa sensación que sentí tenía bastante tiempo que no la experimentaba. — Tengo miedo, Chris._

 _Chris le dedico una sonrisa._

 _Chris extendió sus brazos para abrazarlo y darle algo de apoyo, él también estaba asustado por aquel beso nunca en su vida había besado a un hombre y más sentir emociones por él. El joven puso la cabeza sobre el pecho de Chris y no pudo Chris evitarlo rodearlo con sus brazos. Le dio un beso en la cabeza, no quería hacer sentir mal a Piers por todo esto sino estaba listo para esto lo dejaría ir._

 _—Quiero seguir a tu lado Chris. — volvió a murmurar Piers._

 _—Hagámoslo, solo se vive una vez. — susurro Chris._

 _Piers se separó de Chris ¿Acaso le estaba siendo sincero? Hizo un pequeño gesto y cogió la mano de Chris._

 _—Sí, hagámoslo. — dijo Piers._

 _Chris sonrió._

Todo sucedió a partir de ahí y ya no hubo marcha atrás posteriormente de ese simplemente beso, al principio se negó por completo porque había escuchado rumores sobre que Chris era casado y tenía la posibilidad de ser padre por primera vez.

Cogió oxigenó.

De repente, unas luces iluminaron su coche, se giró hacia atrás y era Chris con una hora de retraso aparentemente. Piers le quito el seguro a su coche para que Chris subiera al asiento del copiloto.

—Lamento la demora. — replicó Chris.

Chris le dio un suave beso en los labios a su novio, lo cual provoco que sintieran ambos una corriente eléctrica por aquel beso, se separó de Piers y pudo verlo un poco angustiado. Por lo contrario Piers pudo percatarse que Chris traía a un aroma a perfume femenino había estado con Jill era evidente porque en su camisa traía la marca de un labial rosado.

— ¿Qué sucede, Piers? — preguntó Chris preocupado al ver que Piers se derrumba poco a poco.

—La carta. — contestó Piers. — ¿Por qué la escribiste de esa manera? Es como si quisieras terminar conmigo.

Chris abrió los ojos como dos platos. Le impactaba demasiado esas palabras jamás en su mente pasaron y era al contrario estaba en lio horrible porque Jill estaba embaraza y Piers se estaba derrumbado como un hombre de cristal.

—Es lo contrario. — comentó Chris. — Quiero romper este silencio de amor que hemos llevado durante estos años. No soporto mentirle más a Jill, además salió con que estaba embaraza.

Unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos una vez más. Comenzaba a cansarse de estas mentiras hermosas que no llevaban a algo bueno, y pronto este amor prohibido se iba a romper con el tiempo por la llegada del bebe de Chris.

—Embaraza. — afirmó Piers —. Vaya, lo único que faltaba Chris Redfield, siento que solamente me tienes para entretenerte cuando Jill no lo hace, y ahora con la llegada del bebe ya tienes conque disfrutar y pasar el rato. — Desde que me enteré que eres un hombre casado todo se ha convertido en una mentira ¿Cuánto más Chris? Ya no quiero seguir escondiéndome. — Cada vez que veo parejas en la calle anhelo tener algo así contigo, pero sé que no es posible porque vivo en una burbuja de mentiras.

Chris estaba anonadado por esas palabras, las cuales llegaban a su corazón fácilmente sabía que todo se estaba convirtiéndose en mentiras una tras otra para poder salir de un conflicto.

—Te prometo que un día cumpliré tus expectativas en esta relación. — dijo Chris finalmente. — Pienso dejar a Jill, a pesar de que esta embaraza. Me haré cargó del bebe, pero no estaré más a su lado.

— ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo si ella esta embaraza? — preguntó Piers impactado por las palabras de su amante.

—No tengo ni idea, pero confiaba en mí. — respondió Chris. — Siempre cumplo mis promesas y Claire te lo ha dicho en varias ocasiones.

Piers sonrió.

Sentía un poco de esperanza en este momento todo podía ser posible en este mundo, de hecho todo tiene su destino si las cosas deben de funcionar lograran superar todos los obstáculos.

Chris le dio un abrazo a Piers, el cual era tan cálido y se sentía un calor que quemaba ambos cuerpos ¿Cómo no extrañar estas muestras de afecto? Hace días que no tenían encuentros así dado que la situación con Jill se había vuelto complicada.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, Chris comenzó a acariciar el rostro de Piers de una manera delicada hasta que sus labios se unieron mutuamente era como un beso de reconciliación por haber tenido una discusión.

—Perdona, si soy muy celoso. — replicó Piers mirando hacia abajo, se sentía avergonzado por la situación que habían tenido. — Pero, veo a Jamie saliendo con chicos y me da un poco de envidia verlo y yo no pueda tener algo así.

—Vamos, Piers cada relación es diferente y especial. — afirmó Chris. — Nuestra relación es especial Piers Nivans, y es única.

Quería creer que aquellas palabras fueran ciertas, pero no eran verdad sino simplemente mentiras para poder reparar un daño mínimo causado, y era demasiado difícil arreglar un corazón roto una vez más.

» «

Durante las siguientes horas la tormenta había incrementada porque lo que Chris tuvo que quedar en el coche de Piers dado que se había convertido en una tormenta eléctrica. Ambos charlaban sobre lo que harían después de romper su silencio de amor Piers se imaginaba una cena romántica en un restaurante y un posible viaje cercas de la ciudad con la persona que más amaba.

— ¿Puedo preguntarle algo Capitán? — preguntó Piers curiosamente.

—Vale. — respondió Chris.

— ¿Cómo le hace para tener tantos músculos? ¿Usa esteroides?

—No Piers, no uso esteroides como dice León, lamentó decepcionarte. — confesó Chris. — Estuve entrenando mucho para enfrentarme a Wesker. Él siempre que peleamos me derrotaba fácilmente porque no tenía la fuerza suficiente para vencerlo, pero cuando la tuve logré hacerlo, además cuando tuve que rescatar a Claire en ocasiones Wesker le hacía daño y tenía que protegerla.

Piers soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Seguro? Es que, es increíble como lo ha logrado. — replicó Piers.

—Sí, Piers. No creas los rumores de León, él solo quiere joderme la vida en vez en cuando. — comentó Chris.

—Vale, ya no caeré en los rumores de León.

Ambos se rieron.

Una vez más sus miradas se encontraron y otra vez sus labios se unieron de una manera apasionada, el rostro de Piers ardía de lo sonrojado que estaba en aquel instante, sin embargo Piers y Chris sentían un deseo recorrer por todo su cuerpo, continuaban besándose sin parar lentamente se pasaron a los asientos traseros del coche de Piers; Chris rodeaba el cuerpo de Piers con sus brazos mientras lo besaba sin cesar, los labios de Chris pasaron al cuello del joven hasta rozar los labios de su amante.

Sus labios se abrieron para dejar escapar un gemido silencioso y finalmente Chris había llegado a hasta sus labios.

Aquel beso hizo que lo rodeara del cuello con más fuerza. Llego hasta su boca jadeando de la excitación. Ambo se miraron con ojos brillantes por el deseo, pegados todo lo que podía al cuerpo del otro. Se enredó en sus caderas, apenas podían tomar oxígeno por la excitación y deseo que tenían.

—Te amo y te haré mío. —susurró Chris en el oído de Piers.

—Eso espero. — murmuró Piers.

Chris comenzó a quitarle la camisa que traía puesta y la lanzo a los asiento de enfrente. Piers sintió las manos de su hombre recorrer por todo su cuerpo hasta que llegaron a sus _jeans_ y comenzó a desabrocharlos, por otro lado Piers quiso poner se su parte en ese momento cada vez que desabrochaba cada botón de la camisa de su capitán es un beso en los labios.

Ambos estaban completamente desnudos.

Chris acaricia la espalda del cachorro.

Tenía sus manos alrededor de su cuello, las manos de Piers empezaron a recorrer por todo el cuerpo de Chris, estaba demasiado sonrojado porque jamás pensó hacer algo así. Piers se recostó boca bajo y Chris introdujo tres dedos adentro de su joven amante y comenzaba masturba cada vez, sus dedos están más adentro del menor y en eso sintió el miembro erecto de Chris.

Soltó un gemido del joven soldado.

Piers sentía que cada segundo que ha pasado el miembro de Chris esta mas adentro de él.

Nuevamente soltó un gemido.

Cada segundo sentía las embestiadas de Chris, y sus manos recorrían por todo el cuerpo desnudo del joven. Sus labios recorrían toda la espalda hasta llegar otra vez a los labios del menor para besarlo violentamente. Sentía su cuerpo contra el de él y de pronto Chris cogió la mano de su novio.

Piers estaba sonrojado.

Los labios del joven soldado recorrían por todo el cuello de Chris hasta llegar a su abdomen tan sensual que tenía, y beso los labios de Chris como si no existiría un mañana es como si Chris fuera una droga para Piers y lo necesita para continuar viviendo.

—No quiero perderte, te amo demasiado y quiero demostrártelo terminando con Jill. — replicó Chris. — No puedo sacarte de mi mente desde que te conocí. — continuo diciendo mientras sonreía.

—Chris Redfield, estamos en la misma situación, no puedo sacar tu sonrisa de mi cabeza y soy débil ante ella.

Ese fue el último encuentro entre Piers y Chris después del todo las cosas no estaban resultado del todo bien entre ellos, esto se debía a que Chris pasaban más tiempo con su esposa mientras continuaba haciéndole promesas a Piers, las cuales eran hermosas mentiras que vivía cada día ya no quería continuar de esa manera ¿Cuándo será el día en que Chris le pertenezca? Creía que nunca llegaría dado que han pasado alrededor de tres meses desde ese momento sexual que tuvieron en el coche.

Se sentía utilizado y desechable para Chris por eso en esta semana decidió ignorarlo por completo estaba harto de seguir continuando viviendo a base de mentiras, Jamie le había aconsejado romper cualquier lazo con Chris para dejará esa vida horrible que llevaba porque se estaba convirtiendo Piers en un hombre de cristal poco a poco una vez más.

Decidido se dirigió hacia la oficina de su capitán ya rompería el silencio que había en su corazón era como una bomba de tiempo que explotaría en cualquier momento sino lo hacía. Abrió la puerta bruscamente y se encontró con Chris abrazando a Jill, en ese instante sintió que la sangre le hervía del coraje ¿Cómo pude ser posible? Tantas mentiras para que todo su amor se haya acaba así de la nada, no podía ser posible.

—Siento interrumpir lo que estaban haciendo. — replicó Piers seriamente y firme ante la situación.

—Me alegra verte aquí, Piers. — comentó Jill con una sonrisa.

Chris miró a ambos con preocupación por lo que fuera a ocurrir entre ellos dos, esperaba que Piers no vaya a cometer una locura de amor por la manera que lo había tratado últimamente.

— ¿Podrás aclararme una duda? — preguntó la mujer rubia.

—Por supuesto. — dijo Piers.

Jill abrió su bolso para sacar un folder amarillo donde había varias fotos que no lograba alcanzar a ver.

—Contrate a un detective privado para que espiara a Chris en estos meses. — comentó Jill. — Porque corrían rumores sobre un probable romance en el capitán y el teniente ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero? No creía que esto fuera posible hasta ver estas fotos ¿Qué rayos te sucedió Piers Nivans? Confiaba en ti y eran amigos ¿Cómo pudo ser posible?

Piers cerró los ojos para meditar la situación al respecto en eso sintió una bofetada por parte de Jill.

—No tienes vergüenza en salir con un hombre casado, esto no puede ser posible. — replicó Jill furiosamente. — No me sorprende de Chris porque sé que lo sedujiste para que saliera contigo, lo sé a mí no puedes engañar.

— ¡Mentira! — gritó Piers. — Todo es una mentira, yo nunca hice eso. Estuve reprimiendo mis sentimientos un tiempo hasta que tu esposo tuvo la iniciativa de besarme aquel día en la Academia. — Conmigo no debes de desquitarte sino con Chris. — Ambos vivimos en una burbuja de hermosas mentiras, las cuales nos están destruyendo. ¿No es así Chris? ¿Cuántas promesas hiciste y nunca las cumpliste?

Chris no decía nada en lo absoluto en esto momento hasta que comenzaba a sentir la presión de su esposa y amante.

—Es cierto, Jill. — comentó Chris finalmente. — Dije muchas mentiras a ambos, lo siento mucho porque los he estado lastimando mutuamente. — Jill, siento no habértelo dicho antes no encontraba la manera de decírtelo, con la noticia del bebe mi mundo cambio drásticamente y no supe que hacer al respecto. — Piers, te debo también una disculpa por hacerte hecho promesas falsas.

— ¿Por eso me haces pasar por todo esto? Eres un desgraciado y es antinatural lo que ustedes hacen, no voy a permitir que te acercas a mi bebe. — dijo Jill cabreada.

Jill salió de la oficina sin decir nada, Chris y Piers se quedaron sorprendidos por la reacción de la mujer rubia,

—Faltas tú Piers en dejarme y hacer un drama más. — replicó Chris.

—No lo haré. — comentó Piers. — Porque he logrado lo que conseguí, te amo Chris a pesar de todo lo que hiciste, sé que te ignore en estos días porque no me hablabas, pero has demostrado que aun quedado corazón para mí.

Chris sonrió.

— ¿Habrá un nosotros? — preguntó Chris.

—Claro que sí. — respondió el soldado.

Piers decidió perdonar a Chris porque todos en la vida merecemos ser perdonados y tener una segunda una oportunidad a pesar de los errores que se hayan cometido en el pasado era un borrón para comenzar de nuevo. Chris abrazó a Piers en agradecimiento de que no lo dejó como lo hizo Jill de aquella manera al fin de una relación prohibida y de un silencio de amor se logró romper para poder ser finalmente libres y disfrutar de su romance libremente sin complicaciones.


End file.
